Serenade of Hope
by Dark Tiger
Summary: Five years after meteor peace is restored to earth. But somehow Nanaki & Cloud sense a new evil brewing...R&R please *Be nice! This is my first story.*
1. Default Chapter

Serenade of Hope part I  
  
Five years past since the Meteor incident. Cloud has settled down with his own home. Still single, he has had nightmares about Aeris. Her gentle brunette hair, billowing in the wind as she prayed quietly and innocently. Then a cold vigorous blade comes though her, stained by her scarlet blood forever. Followed by a man in black cape smiling, with no consideration of love, emotions, or feelings Cloud and Aeris had for each other. Many nights Cloud wakes up to those excruciating images thinking of failure as her bodyguard and friend.  
  
Meanwhile, Tifa, Barret, and Marlenne all lived in Kalm together owning a bar. Tifa had grown strong emotions for Cloud and is now dating him. At times though Barret and Tifa still remember the nightmare five years ago. In Cosmo Canyon Nanaki or "Red XIII" follows in his parents' footsteps. Bugenhagen has passed away right after meteor. Everyday was peaceful there but Red senses evil brewing somehow. Cait Seth has been deprogrammed soon after the fall of Shinra. His last words were "Good luck with Tifa, Cloud!" Finally Cid married the one woman who destroyed his dream so long ago. He is trying his hardest to control his temper. Even though there were a few accidents. The heroes have parted ways. But miss the days they all had together. But. Somewhere in the core of earth, Sephiroth gradually builds strength with nothing but revenge on his mind. C-l-o-u-d. I. Will get my revenge this time. heh heh heh.! 


	2. Return of the fallen angel

Return of a Fallen Angel  
  
This is more chapter I than the first one I hope you like it. Afterwards please R&R. but remember this is only my second one still many more to come!  
  
One summer night, rain was beating heavily on a Cloud's window as he dreamed in solitude. In his dream, Aeris wore a white dress with graceful silver wings on her back and a white rose in her hand. As usual, Dark clouds surrounded her reopening the wound that cost her everything. But this time the clouds lifted and she was in her original dress. Then she looked up and said, "It is not over!". Then, her wound healed and her silver wings faded. The rose she held also became red as she replanted it. "Look for me in the Temple of the Ancients.. Where this rose is I will show up. Bring everyone with you." She said then disappeared. "What the?!" Cloud said as he woke up. Cloud thought about many things like whether he should follow his dream or if it was a coincidence. Later in the afternoon, there was a knock at the door. Cloud checked to see who it was. "Red!?" Cloud exclaimed. Red XIII actually came to Cloud's house. A little later Cloud invited him in his living room. "What brings you here?" Cloud asked. "Well." Red started, "For the past month or so, I've been having dreams about Aeris and." "YOU TO?!" Cloud yelled, "I thought I was the only one!" "Well mine were about the resurrection of Aeris. What were yours' about." Cloud told Red about all of his dreams including the one he just had. "This is incredible! I had that same dream too! I think we should gather everyone and go!" "Maybe they had dreams about Aeris too. The phone started ringing. *over the phone* Hello? Cloud answered. (Hey Cloud) "Oh umm. hi Tifa!" (You won't believe what kind of dream me and Barret had.) " It wouldn't have anything to do with Aeris would it?" (H.how did you know?) "Me and Red probably had that same dream last night" (Red's over your house?) "Yeah he's concerned about it." (Well, I say we should go! What about you Barret?) *In the background* (I guess. but what about Marlenne?) " Hmm. I got an idea!" Cloud said on the phone, *talking to Red* "Could someone at Cosmo Canyon take care of Marlenne?" "Yeah! There's an elder that always feels lonely." Red explained. "Well it's settled then. Wait! What about Cid?" *Tifa over the phone* (I already talked to him about it. the air ship will arrive at your house tomorrow. Okay? Buh Bye!) "Uhh. bye." *Cloud hung up the phone* "Hey Cloud could I maybe spend the night?" "Uhh. why?" "It's completely boring at Cosmo Canyon nowadays." "Fine! Should I chain you out back? Or what? *Growling * "No way!" "Just kidding. You can sleep in the living room. But I don't have any Kibbles 'n' Bits, Meow Mix, or whatever it is you eat."  
  
That's it! What do you think? Someone's gotta be reading and reviewing this story! 


End file.
